Pony Tales and the History of Equestria
by Katniss4everdeen3
Summary: This is a book of mlp stories that I wrote. Please note there are some crossovers here. If you have anything bad to say please keep it to yourself, but I am open to constructive advice and coments. THX :-D
1. Princess Aqua

Princess Aqua

Long ago, before Celestia and Luna were born, their parents gave birth to a baby girl named Aqua, after the water, for a drop of water had made it so much easier to give birth. She was a beauty. Astrum, her dad, taught her how to fly and use magic.

2 years later, another baby girl was born. She was named Celestia, for the sun. 3 years later, many draconicus invaded the land. Luckily, Lucena, the mother who was pregnant with a third princess, gave birth. They named the baby Luna, for the many long nights ahead. Astrum and Lucena had to lead the battle to defeat the draconicus, so they left their children at the castle with their most trusted pupil; Star Swirl the bearded.

After many months, all hope was lost, the King and Queen had to be dead, and the children were left orphaned. They knew many forms of chaos still haunted the castle, so they set off. Star Swirl took them over the mountain; they parted with them, for he had other business to take care of. He left them with a map, food for about a month, and a letter to give straight to the ruler of the unicorns. They were told specifically to go straight, rest at night, and not to peek at the letter.

They reached the unicorn castle safely, delivered the letter, and stayed with them for 10 years, watching the future Canterlot grow in front of their own eyes. Once Aqua was 15, she got in an

argument with the unicorn rulers. They thought that it was more important to have the sun, rather than fresh water, so Celestia should rule before that. Aqua was outraged. She refused to let that happen. She had never been taught how to raise the sun. She needed to be more powerful; she needed a plan. She worked on an object of great power to let her control the sun and moon and do more than her sisters.

After 3 years of working on an amulet that would allow a pony maximum power, she tried it out. She performed many complex spells that her sisters dreamed they could do. She called it the Alicorn Amulet. She rushed in the castle to show she was worthy of the throne. She raised the sun swiftly up. Then suddenly, 10 year old Luna shouted "Stop!" as the rulers went to get the crown. "She has something on her neck. It glows whenever she uses magic and her horn glows red, not the usual silver." Celestia now noticed it to. She lunged to rip it off of her neck before she protected it, but it would not budge.

Stella cast a spell and her body glowed. Her eyes were now blood red. She threw the amulet on the ground. "Ha! So you want the Alicorn Amulet! Well I don't care, for its powers are now always with me! Mwahahahaha!" She taunted evilly. "Guards! Get her!" Celestia shouted. The guards ran as fast as they could, but then they were turned into babies! Aqua flew out the window and flew as fast as she could the close by forest; but as she was almost there, 5 pegusi guards were holding her. She was sent to the exile jungle, where all the leftover draconi were.

Aqua still possessed the powers of the Alicon Amulet, so she decided, not to kill Celestia, or torture her, she would spite her. After 3 months, she had made a creature called Nightmare Forces. She sent it out to convince Luna to go against Celestia. The only flaw was, Luna had to be jealous. She cast an invisibility spell on herself and snuck into the castle. She snuck Luna outside and showed her how all the ponies shunned her beautiful night. Luna wondered who this strange pony was. She didn't notice that Aqua had taken the form of another unicorn. "You are right. They do shun and ignore my beautiful night!" She yelled. No one heard a sound. Aqua left, turning invisible again, back to her home.

Aqua had made a secret base out of her old home. She cast a spell on a crystal ball she found so she could see whatever she wanted to see in the world. Every night before bed, she would check on Luna. She was very jealous, but there were not enough Nightmare Forces. She sent the rest of them to change Luna and one night, before she went to bed Luna had transformed into Nightmare Moon. Aqua checked on Celestia, and every night she would be crying because both her sisters had been evil. During the gruesome battle between Nightmare Moon and Celestia Aqua weakened Celestia. She also cut of all the water supply. Once Nightmare was imprisoned in the moon, she knew her sister was weakened so she planned to attack. She kidnaped Celestia and took over. During that period of time, she got pregnant. About a year of her ruling, she gave birth to a pinkish Pegasus named Cadence. After about 2 horrid months of torturous rule, Celestia broke out of the prison and got rid of Aqua. While checking to see if the castle was safe, she encountered Cadence. She discovered that she was her nease, and so she took care of her until someone would take care of her.

Aqua roamed the land, hoping to find a way to gain more control, still seeking revenge on her little sister. On her travels, she met a colt, about her age that was a changeling. He was not an Alicorn, yet he was next in line for throne in his kingdom. They got married after one year. Nine months after that, she had a baby Alicorn changeling. The named her Chrysalis. She was often made fun of at school because of her small size. She eventually got so angry, her powers built up and she was the smallest yet most powerful. Once she was old enough, she went into the Canterlot castle, and did what she has always wanted to do.

Aqua got tired of the Changeling kingdom and went to see what else she could do to her sister. She went to her secret castle, when she found the elements there.


	2. The Pony Games

The Pony Games

During the age of water, or when Princess Aqua was in rule, she created a program called the Pony Games. She would pick 4 Ponies for each kind. 2 boys and 2 girls. They would be put in an arena to battle to the death.

My name is Glowing Stone. I won the last Pony Games. I won for the unicorns. Even in my day to day life I still have nightmares and it's been 3 years. Even on some of the happiest days I still lie awake on my bed, afraid to go to sleep and feel those horrid nightmares. I moved out of Canterlot to avoid the memories of the castle, where I stayed. I finally found a place to settle with the least memories, Ponyville.

"Glowing Stone" I heard the announcer call. I was shaking, but I wasn't that surprised. My name was in 42 times. My older sister Sapphire Gem, wouldn't get a borrowing, which was a slender supply of weat and oil for one person that lasts for a month. You get your name in 10 more times per borrowing. I have to get a borrowing for my mom, dad, sister, and me. A 13 year-old would never survive the games. I slowly walked up, looking back at Sapphire Gem who was 18. She showed no signs of sadness or emotion. As I aprroched the stage, the announcer, Sparks, asked for volenteers. I looked around the audience, no one. "Okay then," she said, "now for the second female." She walked over to the girls bowl again. It was full of different names. With her magic, she pulled out a name and read it. "Lyra" I silently gasped. I didn't care that I was on live television, the mayors daughter was so rich, she got 2 of her names taken out. She was 3 years older than me so she should have had 5. She never had to take a borrowing, so her total was 3. She was not a snobby rich pony but she was sure pretty. "Any volenteers?" Sparks said. Again, no one. Sparks walks over to the boys bowl. "Now for the boys." She pulled out a name.


End file.
